The Doctor Meets The Guardian
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor's alone, having dropped off Clara at home. But Is the last of the Time Lords really the last. The Doctor's about to find out! This story originally began its life as a roleplay I did with a very excellent 11th Doctor on Tumblr. I found it too good to pass up the idea of turning it into a story.


The Doctor was flying the TARDIS when he heard the familiar wheezing sound the TARDIS made. But the TARDIS was still in flight. Puzzled, The Doctor paced around the perimeter of the console. He was on the fourth pacing when he noticed a green wardrobe that he was sure hadn't been in the console room before. Just as The Doctor walked over to investigate this new thing, a teenager stumbled out of it, and collapsed on the TARDIS floor. The Doctor stared in shock to the newly appeared teen. "Who are you? What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Doc..tor…" the teen wheezed, apparently short of breath. "I…found…you." the teen then puts on a crazy-looking grin, and then passes out. As this stranger lay on the TARDIS floor, a glowing yellow "smoke" comes out of his mouth. This teen was really a Time Lord!

He walked to the teen and knelt beside him. "Can you hear me? What's your name?"

"I'm….The Guardian." The teen said after a pause, the regeneration finally done with modifying his brain. The Guardian looked up at The Doctor. "Dunno if you remember, but I was at the Academy at the same time as you. I was friends with "The Master" before he met you, and wanted to talk to you. I was too shy back then, so I followed you off planet when you stole the TARDIS."

"Why would you follow me? Just to talk to me, is that it?" He asked.

"Well, no." The Guardian said. "But I think we left for the same reasons, more or less. I found Gallifrey too pompous for my tastes, and when I heard you had taken this TARDIS." he looked around the room as he said this. "I decided to say "screw it" and followed you. But I assure you I didn't leave right away. I gave it some real thought, and decided that staying home wasn't for me."

"What about the Academy? And your family too?" The Doctor asked as he helped The Guardian to stand up.

"We didn't actually get along that well anyway. And my dad was a bit of a drunk." The Guardian said with a shrug. "And I failed some of the Academy classes. in fact, dispite the fact that I passed most of the nessisarry classes to be a fully-fledged Time Lord, I still failed. Managed to pass my TARDIS flight test though.

"How did you manage to land that in 'ere?" He pointed to the green wardrobe, which was in fact The Guardian's TARDIS.

"Don't actually know." The Guardian replied. "Probably just a fluke though."

"Always is with these things." The Doctor muttered, going to the console.

"At least, I HOPE it's a fluke." The other Time Lord commented. The Doctor pressed a few buttons and levers, looking at different monitors and not at his brother Time Lord. Looking at one of the monitors on the console, The Guardian pushed the one on his side of the console away so the other one would come around to his side. Unluckily, The Doctor didn't notice this, and the monitor ended up smacking hard into the side of his face. "Ooooh." The Guardian said, cringing. "Sorry Doctor." The Doctor rubbed the side of his face to ease the pain.

"That's alright." he replied "happens all of the time." The Guardian opened his mouth to respond, but was interupted by the sound of both TARDIS' Cloister Bells.

"That's not good." the Time Lord observed, aware he was being painfully obvious.

The Doctor frantically ran to the other side of the console, looking for what had been causing the problem. "It's your TARDIS. My TARDIS isn't comfortable with it." he said Cloister Bells were louder than ever!

"WHOA!" The Guardian cried. The TARDIS had given a huge jerk, and he ended up rolling head-over-heels into the front doors. Unluckily, the TARDIS had chosen this moment to let the doors open outward. The Guardian ended up hanging off outside! "DOCTOR!" he cried. "HELP!" The Doctor ran to the doors and tried to haul The Guardian up, and just as he did, The Doctor fell out himself and hung to the base of the TARDIS.

"You need to land 'er!" He yelled, holding on for his life.

The Guardian stumbled to the console,and pulled the appropriate levers. The TARDIS lurched, but did land upright. "Whew." the Guardian said, wiping sweat from his forehead. Before the TARDIS had landed fully, the Doctor leaped from the bottom, falling a meter or two from the ground. He rolled on the ground and lay there for a moment.

As The Guardian exited The Doctor's TARDIS, his own materialized beside it, finally able to detach from her sister. She was still a green wardrobe. "She won't let me pick anything else." The Guardian explained as he helped The Doctor up. "So while she has a funtional Chameleon Circuit, she chooses to stay as a wardrobe."

"Why won't she change?" The Doctor asked, dusting himself off.

The Guardian shrugged.

"May I see the console?" He asked. The Guardian nodded, pushing the doors open. Inside, the TARDIS was more like a Earth teenager's bedroom than a spaceship. There was stuff sprawled out everywhere. the walls were decorated with the "round things" The Doctor liked, and the console was the per-usual hexogonal shape, with the controls on each side,

"This is not what I was expecting." The Doctor laughed, walking to the console.

"What can I say?" The Guardian smiled.

"I suppose you want the TARDIS to stop being a green wardrobe?" The Doctor asked.

"No!" The Guardian said, slightly insulted. "I like her like that! So does she!"

"Alright." He said, raising his hands with a chuckle. "I see you have the round things."

"I've always had those." The Guardian replied. "Dunno what I like about them, I just like em.

"Yeah me too." He gave an amused sigh. "What do you get up to? Do you mess about, travel or just do whatever?"

"A bit of all of the above." The Guardian said, shrugging.

He frowned a little. "What's with all the-" he said, before shrugging and laughing. The Guardian joined The Doctor at the console, stroking it a bit.

"Seriously, you like to shrug a lot." He smiled.

"That's what I do." The Guardian replied. "So, I heard through the universal grapevine that you managed to rescue Galifrey from the clutches of the Time War. Good work."

He looked at the Guardian. "Yes well I can never be sure that it is actually safe. It is trapped somewhere in a pocket universe, but I can't seem to actually find it." He said as he waved his hands about while he talked.

At this, the TARDIS suddenly powered up and dematerialized, the cylindrical Time Rotor pumping up and down with each VWORRP the TARDIS made. "What the heck!? The Guardian cried, clutching the console. The TARDIS suddenly materialized, and when The Guardian opened the door, he found they were hovering around the Medusa Cascade. There was a large crack across one of the planets. the planet in question appeared to be orange. "Like Gallifrey!" The Guardian whispered out loud. "Doctor, you may want to see this. I think my dear ol' girl found where Gallifrey was hidden after you sealed it away."

He looked confused until he ran to the door and swung outside, holding onto the door frame. He then noticed which planet he was talking about. "Looks like it. Maybe she could take us closer?"

"Maybe." Looking around, The Guardian saw that The Doctor's TARDIS was following behind The Guardian's, albet a little ways behind. The Guardian went back to the console, and messed with a few controls. The TARDIS flew a little closer, and the crack appeared to inch open wider the closer they got.

"Wait stop!" he called out. "The crack is getting wider."

As The Guardian reached for the appropriate lever, the TARDIS juddered around, causing him to lose his balance and hit a couple buttons and levers with his elbow. This caused the TARDIS to plunge straight through the crack! The Doctor's TARDIS didn't follow, choosing to stay behind instead. Luckily for the Time Lords, The Guardian's TARDIS didn't die. She was, however, crash landing! With a loud, distorted VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! they crashed on Gallifrey, specifically in Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city. "Well, we're alive." The Guardian said to The Doctor with a shrug.

"Just about." he panted, then stood outside. "Arcadia… I never thought I'd see this again." he said, looking around him in awe.

"You know," The Guardian said, joining The Doctor. "It's so weird being home after such a long time away." Looking round, he saw the "NO MORE" message the War Doctor had engraved on the wall, and the hole he had made when he busted through it with the TARDIS. "Nice to see Gallifrey calm and peaceful after the hell it went through." The Guardian commented.

"I don't like it. It doesn't feel calm or peaceful in my head." he sighed. Then his head dropped. "2.47 billion." he muttered.

"Hey." The Guardian said, putting an arm around The Doctor. "Everything has to end sometime." he smiled at The other Time Lord. "You know, the way I see it, you avenged those childeren by saving their planet. They may not be able to thank you, but you were The Doctor even more that day. You were the light of peace on a day of hell and warfare. The healer of pain and suffering. Don't let this loss define you Doctor. You'd probably regret it." The Guardian pulled The Doctor into a hug, hoping to comfort him.

He hugged back slightly, still down about what happened that day. "I don't understand why we're here; Gallifrey is supposed to be lost."

"Well, things aren't always lost." The Guardian replied. "Sometimes you misplace things, but then they turn up." he smiled. "At least we don't have to worry about Daleks here."

The Doctor chuckled. "I hope not."

"Not unless the dead pieces of Dalek can come back to life." The Guardian continued.

"I wouldn't speak too soon if I were you." The Doctor warned. "You don't know what to expect."

"Psh." The Guardian scoffed, grabbing a Dalek gunstick and plunger from the wreckage of a nearby Dalek, and pulling his arms into his shirt so only the two Dalek items could be visible. "Exterminate! You are The Doctor! You will be Exterminated!" he said in a surprisingly accurate Dalek voice, inching towards The Doctor and waving the gunstick around. The other Time Lord laughed at his impression.

"That's funny." he said, grinning. Suddenly, the duo heard a scream. The Guardian dropped the bits of Dalek, and pushed his arms out again.

"How 'bout a bit of allons-y Doctor?" he asked, and ran towards the direction of the scream. When the Time Lords arrived at the source of the scream, and found that a stray piece of building had impaled the young daughter of an elderly Time Lady. "Stand back please." The Guardian said to her. He whipped his Sonic Screwdriver out of his jacket pocket just as The Doctor took out his own. The Guardian's screwdriver was essentally a replica of the one the Doctor used in his ninth and tenth incarnations, except for the fact that the light on the emiter was purple, and the handle was TARDIS blue. Other than those parts, it was exactly the same.

When he took out his screwdriver, he scanned the debris for what had caused it, then extended the tip to get a reading. "Are you alright?" he said, running to the little girl whose face was full of tears.

The Guardian facepalmed. "Of course she's not alright Doctor!" he said. "She's been impaled!" He knelt down, and touched his fingers to the girl's temple. "Sorry." The Guardian said. "Trust us. I'm The Guardian." The Time Lord had used a trick he picked up from his mother long ago, which caused the nerves in ones brain to shut down until the inflicter wanted to wake him or her up. carefully wrenched the concrete out of the wound, The Guardian quickly got a handle on his Sonic. he pointed the Screwdriver at the wound, and as it buzzed, new skin covered the wound, forming a scar. "Don't worry, it'll heal up in a few days." The Guardian told the girl's mother. "Sooner if you can find a Zero Room." he touched the girl's temple again, and she woke up. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that." he explained. "You'd probably end up screaming in pain otherwise. What's your name by the way?"

"My mum call me 'Flower'." the girl squeaked shyly, blushing. "Because she thinks I'm as sweet as a rose."

"Well, Flower." The Guardian said. "Please be more careful, and do what your mother says." he pulled a small, wrinkled white bag out of his pocket. "Want to try a Jelly Baby?" he asked Flower. "They're a sweet I found out about on Earth, and they're actually quite nice." Flower hesitated, then took an orange one out of the bag. The Guardian smiled plesantly, and Flower smiled back, happy again. "I've got to get going Flower, but think of me every now and again will you?" Flower nodded, and got up to join her mother. "Well, that went well." The Guardian said to The Doctor as Flower and her mum walked away. he tossed his Sonic from hand to hand, then put it in his jacket pocket.

"You handled that quite well, I'm impressed." He smirked. He had stood back as The Guardian did his work, watching intently.

"Guess I'm more of a Doctor than you." The Guardian said. then he laughed.

"Oh hush you." The Doctor said, smirked.

The Guardian smiled at his Time Lord friend. "Back to the TARDIS I suppose?" he asked. "I suppose if you're uncomfortable here, we should go."

"Yes we should." The Doctor agreed. Upon trying to dematerialize, however, the Time Lords found that the TARDIS, while she actually dematerialized, stuck the Time Rotor in the middle of its pumping up and down.

"Stop doing that!" The Guardian shouted, kicking the pedestal the actual control console stood on. The TARDIS unstuck the Time Rotor. "I swear Doctor, it's like she's a human stripper, and likes being abused! I had to bang my fist on her console to the point where I nearly broke it once!" When they crossed the crack, with a smoother flight they found, they saw The Doctor's TARDIS waiting for them on the neighboring planet.

He laughed at his story and they materialised beside his own TARDIS, who made a welcoming noise. "Hello old girl." He smiled, stroking the TARDIS's outer shell.

"Oh, by the way Doctor," The Guardian said, rummaging in his lower left jacket pocket. "I was sent this with an anonymous note. the sender said to give it to you if I ever saw you. I think the note said something about 'meeting in the wrong order'. Whatever that means." He pulled out another Sonic Screwdriver. When The Guardian handed it over, The other Time Lord nearly gasped. It was River's screwdriver from the Library!

"H-how did you get this? Who gave it to you?" He questioned, almost angrily. The Guardian was shocked at his brother Time Lord's sudden bitterness.

"Chill Doctor." he said cautiously. "I found it in a box at the Library planet. I saw the note had my "name" on it, and took it with me upon reading the instruction to give it to you. Why? Is it significant to a past and/or future event in your life?"

He paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter." he said in a low tone, a glint of regret in his eyes.

"Is it something to do with Professor River Song?" The Guardian asked. "I met her once, and she said she was on the way to the Library. She also accidentally let slip the key spoiler that you and her…." The Guardian trailed off, suddenly aware of the fact that he could be hurting The Doctor greatly. "Sorry."

He felt a pang of hurt in his chest when he heard her name; it hit him like a ton o bricks, but he knew that The Guardian probably wouldn't know not to mention her. "It's alright… She's my past anyway. What's done is done." He said, fiddling with the screwdriver. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." The Guardian said lamely. "Maybe we'll see each other again. Bye Doctor." The Time Lord entered his TARDIS, and closed the door. With a VWORRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The Guardian's TARDIS dematerialized.

"Until the next time." He smiled, giving a half-salute as the TARDIS disappeared in front of him."


End file.
